


【KT/KK】脑洞

by sakata51244



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Genre: M/M, j禁 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakata51244/pseuds/sakata51244
Summary: 脑洞，想开车没开起来....太难了





	【KT/KK】脑洞

01.

就是这双眼睛，光一想。就是这双眼睛。  
刚刚升职的开发组组长坐的端正，一身黑色合体的三件套包裹出的流畅的肌肉曲线随着他一下下转动着钢笔的动作微微的紧绷。  
台前的同事正在做这个月度研发计划的总结交流。任凭不知所以闪烁着紫色白色光亮的PPT在未开灯的多么华丽扎眼，习惯了大嗓门的同事汇报的声音多么魔音贯耳，当那个裹着靛蓝色羽织的身影静默的拉开身前的转椅从容坐下，干燥的空调室的空气突然被身前的人染上淡淡的果酒似的香气，被包围在仿佛带了温度的馨香里，年轻的堂本组长突然觉得自己什么都看不到了。   
讲演的同事注意到本该还在外出席品酒会的部长不期而至，会议室倏地静默下来，于是温润清亮的嗓音传进堂本组长的耳朵，  
“继续吧。”  
组长又觉得自己什么都听不到了。  
女孩子瞧了都要生妒的眼睫下，堂本部长黑暗中仍然晶亮的眸子示意般地扫过众人，却仿佛故意一般堪堪遗落了身后的下属。  
是的，部长也是堂本，年仅27岁就坐上J社核心部门部长，并且一做就是十三年的堂本刚先生。  
于是组长下属堂本光一只能悄悄地追着收回的视线，默默地在心里描摹着那双眼睛，湿润，温柔，好像一汪晶莹的水；但若被那双眼睛细细盯着，才发现这水是来自浩瀚的海，能纳百川，也能吞噬一切。那一双几乎每天都会办公室内的女性职员大呼嫉妒的眉眼，我也喜欢。光一想，不只是那双眼睛。  
他握在手心的钢笔不知不觉已变得湿润，开始还有些许惊讶的表情被昏暗的光线遮了七八，看上去竟有些呆滞。空气里若有若无的果酒气息萦绕在鼻尖，光一无意识地拉扯了一下领带，喉头不自觉地上下滚动。紫色和白色糅合的淡紫色的光线铺在圆润的脸蛋，浅色的发丝，在这昏暗光线遮挡下竟有一丝艳丽的感觉。光一的目光切切地粘在了部长被光线勾了边的圆润脸蛋和仿佛上了层珠光的纤长眼睫。  
但是，就是这双眼睛。

会议是何时结束的，光一已经没有印象了。本来就是周五最后一项工作，同事们嘈杂的道完礼，便迫不及待地鱼贯而出。部长缓缓站起，靛蓝色宽大如袍的羽织顺着腿垂落到脚面，宽大的领口被微微抱起的上臂蹭起弧度，露出内里暧昧的阴影和紫色的衣襟。  
“光一桑，”  
清亮的嗓音好像带了些黏度，把光一从神思中拽回到现实，若有若无的果酒香气好像还萦绕在鼻尖没有散去。  
“嗨！”  
光一定神慌忙起身，却猝不及防的对上了刚刚一直不肯给予他一丝关注的眼眸。那是一双宝石似的艺术品…..叫人过目不忘，比记忆中的还要清亮，比想象中的还要深邃，比妄想来的还要湿润……就只是这样淡淡的瞧着，就仿佛被无数条水草将绑缚在深海中，自脱不得。  
光一不自觉地挠了挠后颈。  
把我溺死的，就是这双眼睛，光一莫名的想。  
“光一桑。”那清甜的声音又唤。  
“等下去我的办公室，汇报一下会议的总结。”  
“是，部长。”  
靛蓝色长袍包裹下的身影微微颔首，从自己身侧离开。光一缓缓直起行礼的上身，吸了吸鼻子，部长喝的，好像是桃子酒。  
等成年了，也要去喝一次桃子酒，年轻人看着缓缓关上的阻力门，闷闷的想。

02  
“部长。”光一拿着从同事笔电上备份来的会议纲要，伸出左手敲了敲部长室的门。  
周五的晚上，已经过了下班时间的一小时后，原本热闹的企划部空空荡荡，连敲门声都显得十分响亮。门内一直未传来的回应只让人觉得四下更寂静，耳边只有自己压抑的呼吸声。光一迟疑着又敲了三下，仍是未见回应。  
整理太迟，部长先回家了吗？疑惑着试着拧下门上的把手，却没有感受到想象中的阻力。  
“部长，我进来了？”仍是没有回应。  
光一确认似的将门打开，还完全未踏进门口就被冲进鼻腔的桃香包裹了个严实，身上微微发热，后颈也有些刺痒，意识回想起了会议室闻到的桃酒香。社内不能饮酒，被发现可能要被罚款，即使除了保安，企划部所在的平层里可能已经没有员工在，光一还是匆忙将厚重的木门合起，防止这醇厚的气味散出门去。  
“部长？”  
向前走去，越往前走，气味就越浓厚一些，光一觉得有些眩晕。如果在门口还有淡淡的酒香，室内的味道却更像熟透的水蜜桃，甜蜜甘美，全无酒精的苦涩感，部长喝醉了吗？喝醉了才没来应门吗？部长好像酒力很弱。这么浓厚的香气，是喝了多少呢？……想着想着就仿佛真的又品出一丝酒气，真是好酒呢，光是闻着就让人有些微醺。宽阔的办公间布置一如平常，光一有些迷蒙，脑中的思维像电流一样乱窜。把手上的资料放到桌中央，目光瞧着皮质的老板椅在微黄的灯光下反射着柔顺的光，只是一向坐在收拾整洁的办公桌后，喜欢深陷在椅子上的那个身影并没有坐在那里，部长不在办公室吗？  
“部长？”  
咚的一声闷响从办公室的内间传来，是部长吗？光一有些当机的思维清醒了一些，部长怕是贪杯饮醉了，别出了什么意外。  
想着赶紧旋开内间的门锁，门内没灯，只是一室的桃香铺面而来，光一突然怀疑自己是否真的醉了，后颈处酥酥麻麻的，酒气随着吐息越来越浓郁，像往自己头上淋了一整瓶伏特加，光一感觉到头脑越来越迷蒙，难以启齿的部位竟渐渐有了反应。  
这是什么情况？虽然也有过喜欢人的经历，但是只是闻到大概是暗恋人身上传来的气息自己就如此失控，二十年的人生中自己还未曾有过这样的体验。胡乱摸到墙上的开关，亮起的灯光也是昏黄，却还是清楚地映照出了趴伏在地上微微颤抖的人儿。  
不久前还冷静自持的上司侧卧在乳白色的地毯上，深色的衣袍铺了大片，衬的滑嫩的肌肤胜凝脂般光泽。不断起伏的身体散乱的披着过于宽大的袍子，堪堪遮住了敞开的紫色里衣下包裹的白嫩躯体，浅金色的头发遮住了部长脸上大部分表情，只能看见不住流下的汗水已经将额发濡湿，贴在毛绒绒的鬓角，微张的唇不断的吐露着压抑的喘息。  
从没有见过这样的剛桑……光一呆呆看着，无意识的咽了下口水。  
“嗯….哼”看上去已经意识不清的上司有些痛苦的嘤咛，才意识到自己应该扶起陷入困境的上司，快步走到趴伏的身体前俯下身子。  
“Tsu….部长…我扶您起来…”  
声音出口是自己也没听过的低沉。  
“嗯……”感受到迫近的烈酒气息，地上的人儿轻轻地哼叫。他费力的扬起了枕在大臂上的脸，那双湿润的、微微发红的眼睛仿佛下一秒就要留下滚烫的泪水，细密的睫毛好像带着水滴，带着温度的视线就这么仰着，直直看进附身下来的下属狭长而漆黑的眼里。  
“光一，”他的喘息渐渐粗重，三个简单的音节好像带了细密的钩子勾在了自己心上。  
“你好慢。”他伸出一只手，一把抓住俯下身来下属的领带，下属匆忙用胳膊撑住自己不至于摔倒，抬脸却发现那双能溺死自己的眼睛就在眼前。  
“嗯…..…”  
太近了…..扑在脸上的清甜味道的喘息打乱了光一的鼻息  
我等你……好久了。”  
空气中酒气猛地浓郁，混合着满屋的果香倒像是打翻了一桶多年的桃花酿。  
被“醉鬼”吻住的那一刻，光一迷迷糊糊地想，部长的嘴唇，是富士山形的呢。

03  
“嗯…..唔……光….嗯….”  
挑起攻势的人不知怎么败了势头，被自己的下属单手钳住了双手按在头顶，只能仰起头承受着下属毫无章法的啃咬，光一吮吸着身下人已被自己蹂躏的红肿的唇瓣，又将舌头伸了进去，掠夺他口腔中甜美的津液。  
“呜…..嗯….呜不…..”  
含糊的拒绝被封在交叠的双唇中，光一睁开眼睛看着眼前微蹙的眼睫，心里翻江倒海，不能这样，这个人是自己憧憬的存在，自己没有资格乘人之危，部长醉了，我大概也跟着醉了，不能，不能这样。  
可是，怎么回事，怎么这么香甜，怎么自己不受控制，可是，就像在吃熟透的水蜜桃，咬下去汁水四溢。血管里的血液仿佛就是高度数的烈酒，烧灼着神经，无法思考，想就这样一直一直的吃下去，让这甜美的桃香成为自己身体的一部分。吞下身下不住扭动的人溢出的呻吟，光一一把拂开了虚盖在部长身上的外衣，艳丽的紫色下面包裹的身躯已经泛着淡淡的粉红，好像真的蜜桃一般软嫩，胸膛上绯红的果实兀自站立，光一粗糙的手指抚上，身下的人就突然颤抖着嘤咛出声。  
“啊！…….光一……光一…….”  
不禁加速了揉搓的速度，部长清亮的嗓音却软黏的不成样子，一声声喊着自己的名字，理智的弦随着被胡乱拆开的领带崩断。光一只觉得自己好热，干脆松开了手撕拽起衬衫纽扣，脱掉绑缚着自己的西装..马甲…  
失去了手指的安抚，身下的人不住地扭动着，恢复了自由的双手胡乱的拉扯着领口，本就松散的腰带宣告失守，纤细的腰肢白的发光，就这样闯入光一的眼中。  
光一只觉得口干舌燥，下腹的欲望从未如此炽热，而身下的人紫色的内衣也被勃发的炙热勾勒出让人脸红的弧度，前端的布料早就被洇湿，蓄势待发的硬物还在微微的跳动。扭动的人想要伸出一只手缓解苦闷的情欲，伸出的手却被伏在身上的年轻人重新制住，铺天盖地的吻又落了下来。  
“呜…..光….光一…..”

烈酒。  
浓烈的酒气熏得剛头晕目眩。  
这个稚气未脱小子的气味竟然如此霸道。  
分化过后的二十余年，身体从未如此渴望过另外一个人，生性凉薄的自己已经有十多年不曾动情，但是面对这个，明明是年龄只有自己一半的后辈，明明是个只知道埋头工作的闷葫芦，明明只是个马上快要成年却还没被激发过的普通的alpha…..自己却控制不住地在意这个同姓的下属，两年前看着他被J桑塞进自己的部门还曾想过这个富二代高材生能在自己的折磨下熬过多久，两年后这个家伙却先人一步坐上了组长的位置。真是个认真到让人讨厌的孩子，像是当年的自己…….没有意识到的情况下，心中默默地赞许变成了欣赏。所以，即使这个人的味道是自己最不擅长的烈酒，剛还是不住地身体发烫，几乎要退化的Omega本能像从未在基因中被削减一样地冲刷着四肢百骸，想被狠狠蹂躏，想被伏特加气味完全的占据，想被弄坏，想被alpha粗大的器官填满自己早已湿透的空虚…..  
可是，年轻的alpha却只给自己亲吻，不去爱抚自己身上叫嚣着不够的地方，现在又离开了自己，剛难过的几乎要哭出来了。自己胡乱捻弄着被冷落的乳尖，下体快要爆掉但是却无法释放，后穴尽然湿透，吸足了黏液的内裤贴在皮肤上，剛难耐的哼叫出声。  
“嗯…….”  
“部长….嗯….”身上年轻的alpha眼神漆黑，迷蒙的眼神望向自己。剛叹了口气，他不会是…..  
用尽全身力气将只是脱光了上衣的alpha推搡在地板上，脱掉包裹着自己早已黏腻不堪的下着，自己跨坐在alpha蓄势待发的分身上。隔着布料都能感受到alpha性器凶猛的尺寸和灼人的硬度，剛几乎马上就酥软了，在心里嘲笑着自己宛如一只不知廉耻的母兽，竟然还要把自己送上门去给一个刚要成熟的alpha享用……但手还是诚实地拨开下属腰上价值不菲的皮带扣，撤下碍事的金属，拉下西裤的拉链，后穴不自觉的收缩着，因为自己的动作又溢出了一股股的温热。  
“啊….部长….部长…..”  
下属一声声喊着自己部长，像是某种催情剂一样让剛脑袋更加眩晕…..这个人，是自己的下属….小自己那么多的下属…..自己却……不正常的关系在这个密闭的房间里发酵出危险而妖冶的气味。就这一次，就当做自己是酒后乱性吧.…..  
“啊….光一…..”情不自禁的叫了出来，“对不起…..”剛掏出alpha早已坚硬如铁的凶器，用手将马眼处流出的前液均匀的涂满整个柱身，没有发出声的歉意被粗重的喘息覆盖。  
“光一….光一….叫我名字….”  
剛握住alpha巨大柱身的前端，抵住自己汁水四溢的穴口，气息不稳的发号施令。  
“嗯…..部….剛…..”  
性器被Omega温热的体液不断濡湿，紧致的入口不断伸缩着，从未感受过得快感在大脑皮层炸开，alpha本能的向上挺腰冲撞，巨大的性器就这样挤进去了不短的距离。  
“剛…剛….剛……”  
被温热肉穴包裹的感觉过于舒爽，光一像野兽一样低吼出声，双手抓住Omega纤细的腰肢用力向下一拽。  
“不..慢…..啊啊啊啊！”  
粗粝的凶器一下埋入十几年不曾接纳外物的体中，即使后穴早已黏嗒一片，生理性的痛楚还是席卷了剛，连身前的硬物也疲软了几分。可年轻人丝毫不体贴，没有发现剛有些煞白的脸蛋儿和被泪水覆盖了的清亮眼眸。只是遵循着本能的大力冲撞着让自己头晕目眩的内壁，听着身上几乎瘫软的躯体被自己一下下顶弄出支离破碎的呻吟。  
“慢….光一….慢…..痛…..”  
高温湿润的内壁在自己剐蹭到某处凸起后狠狠地收缩，几乎逼得alpha缴械投降，身上的人儿也娇喘一声猛地抱住了自己的脖颈，温热的泪水蹭了alpha满脖子，他这才发现Omega早被自己毫无章法的狠命艹弄折磨的泪水涟涟。  
“剛……剛…….不要哭，告诉我，我该怎么做才能让你舒服。”看着自己敬仰爱慕的上司哭的梨花带雨，光一在心里痛骂自己是个人渣。  
“嗯…..呜…..”哭到哽咽的Omega抽抽搭搭地说着：  
“那里，碰我那里….….”  
“是这里吗。”坚硬的柱身刮过某点，感受到温热的内壁静静地吸附，逐渐变成了大力开合的冲撞。  
回应他的是Omega高昂的尖叫。

04

企划部部员们觉得自己家部长有些异常。  
“樱子，刚刚我去送文件，又闻到部长办公室里有伏特加的味道了！”  
“对吧！我也闻到过！”  
“怎么可能，部长又不喝酒？”  
“真假的，我好像也闻到过桃花酿的气味，绝对是酒的气味，但是不是看上去心情不太好，我什么没敢问就出来了。”  
“桃花酿是什么鬼？”  
“我真的闻到过！！”  
“我怎么从来没闻到过！只是酒的气味呀！”  
“等一等，伏特加，桃花酿…???部长开始喝酒了？”  
“不知道，部长不是酒量不好吗？真是奇怪呢。”  
“是的呢。”  
“怎么了，在讨论什么？”低沉的男声从身后响起，女社员们侧过头，看见开发组长抱着一瓶还未开封的波本。  
樱子指了指琥珀色的瓶体，：“果然部长开始喝酒了吗？”  
“这个嘛，”年轻的开发组长眼角翘得老高，好像一只狐狸。  
“我也不知道呢~”

咚咚咚。  
“进。”  
“部长。”  
琥珀色的液体被放在了眼前。部长双手搁在桌子上，仰起头看着翘着眼尾的部下。  
“我不是说不要再拿了嘛，你就不能等…..”  
“不能。”单手旋开酒塞，醇厚的香气慢慢升起。部下弯下腰把脸凑到富士山形的唇旁，“就一下嘛。”  
啧，年轻人果然很麻烦。  
心里默默地埋怨，却张开嘴任由充满酒气的舌尖舔舐。  
“门锁了吗？”  
“嗯。”


End file.
